


The Mall Incident

by JoAryn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside, looking in, a third party watches the antics of Mulder and Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mall Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please, I realize I don't own them, but let me play in my imagination for just a little while. I'm not getting any money for writing stories when I should be doing home- work. Characters are owned by CC, 1013, etc.
> 
> Special thanks: The Catwoman, for being a friend. And Cindy, my roommate (good luck on her wedding), for staying asleep while I wrote this.
> 
> Feel free to archive, but just tell me where it's going and keep my name with it.
> 
> Judging by the thanks, this was posted in my freshman year of college, but I'm pretty sure I actually wrote it when I was 15 or so.

Title: The Mall Incident  
Author: JoAryn  
Catagory: I don't know. V?  
Rating: VL,BV  
Spoilers: The X-Files: Fight the Future  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully friendship  
Summary: On the outside, looking in, a third party watches the antics of Mulder and Scully.

Disclaimer: Please, I realize I don't own them, but let me play in my imagination for just a little while. I'm not getting any money for writing stories when I should be doing home- work. Characters are owned by CC, 1013, etc.

Special thanks: The Catwoman, for being a friend. And Cindy, my roommate (good luck on her wedding), for staying asleep while I wrote this.

Feel free to archive, but just tell me where it's going and keep my name with it.

The Mall Incident  
By: JoAryn

I don't know who they are, they just walk through the Mall nearly everyday. The only reason I ever noticed 'em was the woman. I noticed her first, walking alone by the reflecting pool, pausing by a certain bench and running her fingers along the top. She was alone for the first several times I saw her. Sometimes I almost got the courage up to go talk to her. She looked so sad at times, I thought maybe she'd like a shoulder to cry on. Guess she already has one.

I'd seen her walking alone for about a week and a half before I saw the guy. Just one day I was watching for my favorite shade of red to come walking, but when I see her, there's a nice dark head right next to her copper one. It took me a couple more days to get up enough gumption again to get close enough to see his face. Surprised me, you might say. Red, that's what I call her, since I don't know her name, first time I seen her, she was jogging, 'til she stopped at that bench. I thought she was a college student, didn't really look more'n mid- twenties. You know, maybe a grad student. Some of 'em like to hang round here. 

So I saw this guy with her, and when I get up close, I see he's got t' be at least thirty-four. I'm thinking May-September relationship maybe, a student and a Prof. But her manner's all out of whack. She's got this serious thing going, don't smile nearly at all, 'cept when she with this guy. Also, she don't move like a student. She's got poise, the type people get when they've trained themselves for a long time to walk or talk a certain way. It's unconscious. It's confidence and control and 'watch-out-Jack' all at the same time. Dangerous. One of the reasons I never went up and talked to her.

I watch for both of them now, ever since she got this companion. Maybe I'm still watchin' for her, but I don't think so. I think I'm watchin' for both. One time, after she'd got this guy to go walkin' with her, she showed up alone again. Then I saw him, sitting on the bench, waiting. She wears a suit when she's with him, and she was wearing a suit this time, too. She looks good, tasteful suits, expensive looking. 'Course, most people in this town look expensive. But she (and he, cause he wears nice suits, too) look real fine, natural. They don't have the stony faces of the politicians, or the greedy-avarice expression of business men.

Back to the time I was talking about, when I saw her walking alone, and he's waiting for her on the bench. He's lookin' at a newspaper, but I know he knows she's coming, 'cause he threw a glance her way. She gets up to the bench and stands there, waiting for him to say something. He points to the paper, like there's something interesting in it, but he doesn't give it to her. Instead, he stands and they talk for a moment or two. He's not looking at her, but she's lookin' at him. She's got this look says 'don't give me any crap.' I sure wouldn't, but the guy doesn't seem to care much about it. He walks off, like he's tryin' to leave her, but she's not having any of it. She walks right along with him, getting in his face. Finally he stops and I guess he decided to play it smart and agree with her, 'cause she smiles. I love when she smiles. Then they walked off, hand in hand.

They usually didn't really touch each other before. They'd walk along, close enough their sleeves brushed, but not actually making an attempt to touch. And half the time they didn't talk. It drove me crazy, seein' 'em just walkin' along like there was no-one else in the world, 'cept themselves, and they wouldn't talk. Least I didn't see their lips move. If I believed in that kinda stuff, I'd say there was some communication of the mental kind goin' on. But when they did speak, their heads turned towards each other, and it really was like there was no- one else.

Even so, I saw this thing happen. They were talking, or maybe not. I was behind 'em, so I couldn't see their faces. In any case, they seemed oblivious to the world. They were near The Wall, and I was pretending to look at names. Suddenly, there's a commotion and shouts. Stuff like 'thief!' and 'help!' and what do you know? A purse snatcher thought he might get some good pickings. Wrong. Those two take off so fast, which I was in awe of, seein' how Red likes to wear heels (she's kinda short). But they're chasing this guy down, and Red is right up there with her friend. The poor kid's surprised as all hell to see these two suits after him and runs right by me. Sad to say, I was too shocked to do anything, and I'm still watching Them. Here they come, right at me. They're not too far behind the boy by now, and the guy tells the kid to stop, he's got Feds on his sorry tail. 

I kinda stared after them in shock. They's fibbies, or FBI agents. Then the kid ducks behind a tree and don't come out the other side. They, and I know what's going down. They slow up real quick and approach with caution. They head round that tree from separate directions. Sure enough, the guy (I really gotta come up with a nickname like I got for Red) gets up to the tree and here comes an arm with a nice little knife at the end. Damn, this kid's stupid. He knows he's busted for purse snatching, and he wants to lay a count of assaulting a federal agent with a deadly weapon on top. And he's gonna get it too, 'cause I hear Red's friend grunt when it hits him, and then the kid's on the ground and Red's on top, snapping cuffs and reading his rights.

I've gotten close enough, as have a number of people (we're all stupid here), to hear regular speech. Red's got her cell phone out calling for an ambulance and a cruiser. The whole time, she's got her gun trained on the kid. She's not letting this guy get away. I don't know how she manages it, but she keeps her gun on the kid (who intelligently had decided not to fight anymore) while she checks over her friend, partner? I've got a name for him now, Mulder. That's what she calls him. 

She doesn't have to wait for a cruiser to show, some guy comes pushing through the crowd, flashing a badge. He's a fibbie, too. Hell, it's JE Hoover day at the Mall. He takes over the kid, so Red can help Mulder. Doesn't take too long for the cops and the EMT's to arrive, and then the kid's packed into the cage, and Mulder's on the way to the hospital with Red. I don't think he was hurt too bad, there wasn't a lot of blood. But lucky me, since I was right up on the front lines, I get to spend the next half hour describing the events to more cops. Didn't really matter, had nothing better to do, wasn't like I was gonna check on Red and Mulder at the hospital. Fortunately for a lot of us, the other fibbie takes care of most of the legal stuff and we're pretty much free to go. But I stick around, and I'm glad I did, 'cause I got another name. Red's name. Scully. Least, that's her last name. Still don't know their first names, but I do know something else. Those last names shouldn't be different, and there should be some rings mixed in the equation.

The End


End file.
